When Sound Becomes Visual
by livintoinspire
Summary: After a mysterious bathroom incident Naruto eventually learns Sasuke has a secret talent. Naruto's dream is to become BIG in the music industry and he unfortunately needs Sasuke's help to get there. Will Sasuke help Naruto reach his goal? Will their rivalry-friendship turn into something more along the way? HS AU SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Bathroom Stalls Don't Lie

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my second ever story! (10th SasuNaru idea overall) but... well yeah! I know I should update A Simple Change but I've sort of lost interest in that story... to be honest I don't even have a story line written out for it!? I just had the idea for it and wrote a few chapters hoping I'd get ideas along the way, which didn't really happen so I'm sorry! But if I get any ideas at all I'll make sure to update!

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (duh.) This means Yaoi. That means boyxboy goodness ;) That means don't like... Don't read :P I guess there about 16 in this story...?

**Warnings:** Some swearing and some rambling about poop... yea... I'm not a good person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own diddly squat. I do not own the right to any of the songs mentioned or used throughout this Fan fiction. I do not gain any money or profit from promoting these songs, I just think they are suited to fit into the story line and that you should listen to them anyways :) **DEAL WITH IT!1one!**

* * *

****IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!** **

**PLEASE NOTE:  
**_"Singing" _(Single person)_**  
**__**"Singing"**_ (Both Naruto and Sasuke)_  
'Thoughts'  
_"Normal Speech"

**ALSO NOTE: (Just in case ^.-)  
**When there's a paragraph or series of lines like this:

_"blah, blah, oh cheeses, blah."_ **Naruto** sang awesomely

_"I'm such a brooding bastard, blah."_ **Sasuke** sang terribly with bad pitch and all

_"Oh gosh I'm singing, I'm so great."_ **(Naruto)**

_"I'm such an amazing person, At least I think I am."_ **(Sasuke)**

_"I like Milkshakes. Do you like Milkshakes? No? Then go away :P"_ **(Naruto)**

_"_**_Sasuke-teme is such a teme-ing temeeee~!"_ (Naruto & Sasuke)**

Or something along those lines it means that one is going after the other (as shown in the brackets above) so if I mention Naruto/Sasuke after a certain line is sung and other lines are spoken or sung with no mention of who is singing them that just means the other person who didn't previously sing, has sung. Get it? No? Too bad you'll learn eventually... :)

* * *

**When Sound Becomes Visual**

**Chapter 1: Bathroom Stalls Don't Lie**

* * *

Sasuke had to pee.

He had to pee really, really badly.

'_Seriously were the hell are the bathrooms in this place!?'_

Sasuke's thoughts screamed as he uncharacteristically ran around the school hallways looking for a bathroom. You'd think he would know where the bathrooms are in his own school but the overflowing of liquid in his bladder was seriously messing with his mind.

The dark-haired teen cursed under his breath after turning down another hallway only to see no bathroom sign, men or women. He didn't care he just needed to go, damn it! He raced around a large turn at the end of the hall, almost tripping over himself in the process, leading into the main hall, he praised whatever gods he knew of hoping he would be blessed with a bathroom sign. Luckily, the God's were looking down on Sasuke that day (in more ways than one) because he spotted both girls and boys bathroom signs halfway down the –in Sasuke's eyes- now most beautiful main hall.

He raced in as quickly as he could, slamming open the dull blue door causing a resounding bang to echo through the bathroom probably scaring the literal crap out of anyone still inside. He let out a shaky breath of relief seeing only one out of twelve stalls was occupied; he rushed into the first stall he touched which was 'conveniently' next to the currently occupied one.

He sighed happily as he let loose into the toilet. Purely out of habit and in his state of complete pleasure being able to release a pent up… 'problem' the usually stoic boy started to lightly sing to himself. He only did it when no one was around but at the moment he really didn't give a damn if someone else was here, the main hall toilets allow anyone from any year to use, most likely it was a junior who was trying to miss a few minutes of class.

Oh how wrong he was.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you,  
where have the times gone baby it's all wrong,  
where are the pans we made for two…"_

Sasuke took a small intake of breath and continued to slightly sing, still coming out as a melodic mumble as he slowly continued to relieve himself.

"_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be,  
it's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me,  
They say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try,  
and in our time that you wasted all of our bridges burnt down-"_

Sasuke continued to quietly sing to himself but slowly dying down and his eyes slowly widened when a confident voice from the next stall over joined in.

"_**I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights,  
now I'm paralysed still stuck in that time,  
when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise…"**_

Both voices sung in unison, sounding surprisingly good together. Sasuke stopped singing knowing the chorus was coming up and was secretly eager to hear this other voice. He could hear the other boy inhale deeply, preparing to continue singing. Sasuke slightly smirked at this.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you,  
where have the times gone baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two,  
If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this,  
all those fairy tales are full of shit,  
one more fucking love song I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone."_

Sasuke stood, having finished a while ago but staying still, simply out of curiosity. He was more than shocked to suddenly hear the boy laugh, then suddenly and over enthusiastically yell:

"Man, fuck that shit!"

Sasuke's smirk widened and quickly joined in again. Happy to hear that the other guy was confident enough to sing the explicit version of the song.

_"**I'll be out spending all this money****  
****While you're sitting round wondering****  
****Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,****  
****Made it from the bottom****  
****Now when you see me I'm stunning,****  
****And all of my cars start with a push of a button****  
****Telling me the chances I blew up****  
****Or whatever you call it,****  
****Switch the number to my phone****  
****So you never could call it,****  
****Don't need my name on my shirt,****  
****You can tell it I'm ballin'****  
****Swish, what a shame could have got picked****  
****Had a really good game but you missed your last shot****  
****So you talk about who you see at the top****  
****Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.****  
****Phantom pulled up valet open doors****  
****Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for****  
****Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take****  
****That little piece of shit with you."**_

They both went faster and faster towards the end trying to race each other but ended at the same time anyways. The both panted for air while the guy in the stall over started to laugh and Sasuke gave a small grunt in acceptance.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

** ~10 minutes earlier~**

"Ah, I'm just going to sit on the good ol' crapper." Naruto stated while calmly waltzing into the main bathroom and taking a seat on the semi-clean white toilet. "I'm gotta poop... In the toilet... because I need to take a dump."(1) he mused to himself still not feeling stupid for rambling on about poop (A/N: I sure do.)

"Maybe If I- AH! HOLY CRAP!" He shouted after hearing the bathroom door suddenly slam open. He put his hand over his heart and tried to regain his composure. he was a second away from giving the unsuspecting asshole a piece of his mind for literally scaring the rest of his crap from his body but suddenly stopped after hearing the guy start to quietly sing. _'He's good. Wait, I LOVE this song!' _

Thus, Naruto joined in and as little as they knew about the other half of their duet, they also knew little of the future they would share in becoming stars...

* * *

Sasuke was starting to panic, he hadn't meant for this little bathroom stall incident get to this point. What if the guy started asking him questions? The most well-known guy in school (he refused to call himself 'popular') could play instruments let alone sing? They would probably ridicule him for having a personality. He was supposed to be ultimate stoic genius not super-secret-hippy-musician.

With that thought in mind, he high tailed it out of the bathroom, quickly running his hands under some water before making a dash for his current class. He briefly heard the guy yell something but didn't quite catch what he said or what he sounded like. Once he was safety sat in his class he calmed down and made sure to put the whole incident behind him.

* * *

**~Some time later~**

Naruto sat in his last class of the day with a childish pout on his face.

"What's with that look?" Kiba spoke in his curious tone raising an eyebrow and taking a seat next to the usually energetic blonde.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto spoke blandly still with a big pout on his tanned face.

"Try me." Kiba said looking toward the front of the room but still listening intently.

"So I met a guy, in the bathroom and we kinda... Well it's hard to explain... I was taking a dump and he kinda just intruded suddenly and- well it felt great doing that with someone else but I dunno... Like I said it's hard to explain..." he smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head and turned to Kiba for assistance but found the usually dog-lover with a beyond shocked expression on his face, eyes wide and his jaw dropped onto the floor of their classroom.

Naruto started to fidget worrying that he said something wrong and scratched his head more "Was it wrong?" In Naruto's head, he thought he was making complete sense... he also thought he explained the situation well enough to not be misread.

"uh, I mean I guess not... Jeez, Naruto. Um, I- You- Do you at least know his name or something? You know, just on case he had something, were you safe about it? Wait- Did you lose your- I thought you were a- in a bathroom stall!? I never took you for that kind if person Naruto..." The brunette spoke loud and clear before turning his ramblings into a deep mumble as he chewed his thumb nail and looked at the floor intently as if deep in thought.

"Kiba..." Naruto started as he got the attention of the boy after some rough shaking he continued "What the actual fuck are you talking about?" He stated, confused.

Kiba took his time to look from the floor to Naruto right in his eyes and with the straightest face Naruto had ever seen Kiba pull he finally spoke "You had sex with some random guy in a bathroom stall and lost your virginity to him." He stated like he was telling tomorrows weather.

Naruto simply blinked.

and blinked again.

aaannnndd once more.

The ultimate bluntness of Kiba's statement had yet to sink in.

"YOU THOUGHT I DID WHAT!? WHAT THE FIKA KIBA!?"(2) Naruto screeched just as another student walked in, the blonde jumped out of his seat in shock at Kiba's thoughts. "That's not it at all! Jesus Kiba!" Naruto finished as he let out a sigh and sat back in his seat. He slouched deciding he had enough of Kiba weirdness for the rest of his life he closed his eyes and relaxed-

"Do you ever shut up, dobe?"

-only to snap them open in irritation at the last person he wanted to see.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The bane of Naruto's existence.

The bastard was currently standing next to him with a perfect eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face. Damn him!

"Shut up, teme! I can be quiet whenever I want to, unlike you who no one can seem to find the stop-being-such-a-bastard switch!" He yelled a little more defensively then needed.

"Wow, how long did you spend thinking up that one?" Sasuke retorted in a sarcastic tone that grated on Naruto's nerves like nothing else.

"Just shove it asshole. Why are you still here anyways?" Naruto huffed childishly and crossed his arms, sinking into his chair even more. Sasuke hesitatingly took the seat next to the blonde.

"I sit here, idiot. I don't know if you noticed but we all had desk changes last week. Figures someone like you wouldn't notice something so obvious." Sasuke said smugly knowing Naruto would blow up in his face.

"Bastard! I did notice! I just try to ignore all the people that annoy me so that I don't accidentally kick their ass." Naruto noted smugly

"Please, If anyone would kick ass, It sure as hell wouldn't be you." Sasuke stated like it was a fact. Naruto's eye twitched a few times before jumping out of his seat for the second time that afternoon.

"You wanna go, asshole!? Bring it! I could kick your ass into next week! Bring it on teme!" He yelled enthusiastically, he was riled up now. Sasuke being a composed Uchiha didn't even flinch at the loudness of Naruto's voice unlike the rest of the class.

"Naruto-chan, stop trying to rile up Sasuke by calling him cutesy nicknames, he'd only enjoy it and Sasuke stop getting poor little Naru-chan angry will you?" Their 'teacher' Kakashi scolded as Naruto's face that was full of anger a second ago fell and a harsh blush covered his whiskered cheeks.

"C-cutsey nicknames!? There not nicknames!" Naruto defended hotly "Hey! W-what the hell'd you mean by the teme _e-enjoying_ it!? And stop calling me Naru-chan! I'm not a girl!" he screeched in embarrassment about the whole situation. The rest of the class started to snicker while a few Sasuke Fangirls™ glared at Naruto for getting their beloved _Sasuke-kun_ in trouble.

"Are you sure your not a girl, dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically with a superior smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke." Kakashi tried half-heartedly.

"Shut up ass-wipe! I'm twice the man you are!" Naruto screeched

"Naruto." Kakashi tried again

"Please, I bet you don't even have a-"

"Sasuke! For god sakes as much as I'd love for this conversation to continue because it humors me _immensely._ I'm trying to teach and I'm sure the rest of the students wouldn't want to hear the end of that sentence." Kakashi tried once more and it seemed to work as Naruto's posture softened and he let out another long breath and Sasuke seemed to clam down too. Not that he was exactly riled up in the first place.

"I would..." A kid in the back called Sai who looked a little like Sasuke with dark hair and pale skin. Slowly raised his hand in anticipation to hear the end of the previous sentence. While the other kids slowly turned to look at the creepy boy with a what the fuck expression.

Kakashi let out a sigh. _'Kids...'_

Near the end of Kakashi's lesson Naruto noticed it was about time to tune out and decided to scribble some music notes on paper, he got a nice tune in his head a few days ago and wanted to write it down ever since to try and remember it. He quickly tore off a corner of a page in his English book and starting scribbling down the notes he could remember.

Sasuke heard shuffling and thought it was worthy enough of his time to look over and see why the dobe was making scuffling noises for. No surprise he found the blonde scribbling down music notes. It was no secret that Naruto was a music fanatic. He adored the stuff. Everyone knew it. Sasuke knew Naruto sung and played a bit of acoustic guitar but practically everyone knew how much the blonde loved his music. He loved to create appose to listen but he still had is favourite artists and bands just like the rest of us.

_'Urgh! I just can't get these notes to sound right!'_ Naruto thought angrily while scribbling out another set of notes out in pen (why he didn't use a pencil no one knew) and shoving the back end of the pen in his mouth trying to remember the last two notes of his newest masterpiece! But damn it he couldn't get them right, he tried again but only to scribble them out and shove the pen back in his mouth and lightly slam his fist against the table in frustration. He vaguely heard a scoff next to him and before he could even look at Sasuke he saw the paper being snatched away and the pen being pulled from his mouth, and a quiet "Idiot" being said somewhere in between.

Naruto sat there open mouthed for a few seconds before regaining his composure and yelling a quiet "Hey!-" but before he could even yell at Sasuke the paper and pen were being shoved back into his face as he quickly pulled them away and stared at the series of notes on the clean side of the paper as he ran them through his head _'Holy crap this sounds amazing! I don't think this was the original tune I thought of but- My god it's better!'_ He marveled at the marvelous paper and cuddled it against his chest for a few seconds before realizing that... no, the paper didn't magically give him his answer.

Naruto snapped his head to the side still cradling the paper to his chest and looked at Sasuke with both confusion and amazement _'How did he know how to do that? As far as I know Sasuke knows nothing about music.' _Sasuke kept his gaze to the front of the classroom and as Naruto was just about to open his mouth and ask him about it the ever-faithful bell decided to ring signalling the end of the gruesome lesson and also the end of a tiresome day for everyone.

* * *

Naruto hopped off the bus saying a goodbye to his friends and giving a last second glance toward Sasuke at the back of the bus. He thanked the driver who gave a kind smile in return as he started to walk home.

Naruto sighed as he fell back onto his bed, when he did so he felt a small prickling sensation on his thigh and remembered the paper from English class earlier. He quickly unfolded the paper and started at it, contemplating how it came to be. _'The way Sasuke snatched it from me made it seem like he knew the answer the whole time.' _Naruto tried to think of a time when Sasuke had been musically inclined but when nothing of anything came to mind, he frowned to himself. _'Sasuke attends music class just like the rest of us, so it's not like he avoids it.' _Unlike Kiba, who avoids music class as if it were the plague itself. It wasn't his fault that Kiba was as bad in music as Naruto was in math.

Sasuke did play the drums for the class band, but that was mostly because no one else either wanted to or knew how. Though he couldn't remember a time were Sasuke had mucked up on the drums, maybe I'm onto something here... But there only simple beats that anyone can do... Argh! But what if Sasuke was _actually_ good at music? He read an understood my notes perfectly, If he was... I would finally have someone to ask-

No, Sasuke of all people? Pfft give me a break! If Sasuke were any decent at music I would have noticed.

Naruto heaved a long sigh "I'm over thinking this."

With that he got up, did what little math homework he understood and went to sleep still keeping all of today's incidents at the back of his mind.

* * *

**Songs used this chapter:  
**Payphone - Maroon 5

**(1) - If you don't know where this is from... that's really depressing PLEASE GO WATCH IT! The series is amazing! It's from a parody series of Naruto by NinjaBridge. The first episode is called "PILOT NO JUTSU~!" The series has eight episodes and they are all so flipping amazing, I can pretty much word-for-word the entire series. It's pretty sad but I can't help but be proud of myself :')**

**(2) - Inspired but the title of one of PewDiePie's Corpse Party videos :) Said: Fika (fee-kah)**

* * *

**Review! Constructive criticism would be very appreciated! Thank you!**

**Let me know what you think so far! This first chapter is short (I usually like mine around 4k-6k words) but this is just to see who likes it and if I should continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Tutors and Sleepovers

**So if this story starts to fell like it's going a little off track… I'm sorry! But I'm trying to make the parts leading up to the discovery of Sasuke's super-secret music talents as long as possible so they can bond beforehand and become friends (at the moment their bitter rivals! With deeper feeling of something else maybe?) and have fun stuff happened :) Not that fun stuff wont happened after they team up but I want to have as much fun before-hand as I can ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any songs used throughout this fan fiction. All right belongs to the artist and producers. I do not make any money or gain any profit in promoting these songs. I just choose whatever song I feel would fit the story line. **BASK IN THE GLORY OF MUSIC!11eleven!**

**Please Note:  
**_"Singing"  
__**"Singing" **_(Naruto and Sasuke together)_  
'Thoughts'_  
"Normal speech"

* * *

**When Sound Becomes Visual**

**Chapter 2: Tutors and Sleepovers**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling groggy and tired; he always felt that way when waking up but staying up late thinking about Sasuke and his endless mysteries didn't help. He got out of bed and walked like a zombie all the way to the shower which he praised the lord every day that they existed for making him able to function in the mornings. He wouldn't be able to do anything at all if it weren't for early morning showers. Naruto sighed and got dressed in his school uniform. A Long sleeve white button down shirt and a deep navy blue and black horizontal-striped tie hung loosely around his neck. He threw on his midnight blue over-sized cardigan with their school emblem stitched on the right side and slid on his dark grey pants.

There were many variations when it came to the school uniform. To give the students a sense of 'freedom' when it came to wearing a school uniform and being such a large school the school board decided to give variations of the uniform to choose from. You could wear long or short sleeve shirts, choose between a midnight-blue cardigan or black blazer and girls could choose between the pants or a short skirt.

Naruto quickly folded his shirt sleeves over his cardigan and rolled the sleeves to his elbows and ruffling his hair before running to his kitchen and shoving a piece of toast into his mouth before running out the door.

Naruto arrived at the school gates at morning only to be tackled by a large laughing brown mutt; also known as his best friend Kiba. The dog-lover had short messy brown hair and tanned skin. He also had two bright red fangs markings, one on either cheek. Kiba was wearing the average grey pants with the short sleeve white shirt messily untucked and the tie barley managing to stay around his neck.

"Get off me, you smelly mutt." Naruto laughed while pushing Kiba off him and dusting off his uniform of the freshly cut grass.

"Dude, I'm just so pumped!" Kiba spouted jumping around on the spot and giving Naruto a particular hard slap on the back.

"So? What's up you gonna tell me before you pass out from excitement or what!?" Naruto persisted getting excited himself and not even knowing why, whenever Kiba got excited he got excited too and vice versa, they both had the same interest so whatever it was it must be good.

"Well, you know our favourite hangout Akatsuki? Well guess what!? God, you'll die when you hear this!" He yelled getting pumped knowing Naruto would freak out after being told.

"What? Tell me Kiba already or I'll tell Hinata that you think dog food tastes good." He laughed seeing the blood instantly drain from Kiba's face making the red fang makings on either cheek become even more prominent.

"Dude you do that and I swear I'll beat you into oblivion! I do _not_ think it tastes good I just said I don't hate it! And it's not my fault Akamaru keeps licking me just after he's eaten!" he screamed defensibly not wanting the precious love of his life thinking he was into dog food.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say dog-breath. So what's up with Akatsuki?" Naruto said dismissively as they started to head down through the hallways toward their first class,

"Dude they added some more retro gaming machines like Space Invaders and Tetris- Oh, OH! And dude your gonna_ love _this! They also got a karaoke machine with a small stage for it and everything!" Kiba yapped happily into Naruto's face ready for when Naruto explo-

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!? THEY GOT A KARAOKE MACHINE!? DUDE, I AM SO THERE! HURRY KIBA! LET'S GO! RIGHT NOW! MOVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed happily before turning around and hastily started marching back out the way they came with Kiba hot on his trail before someone grabbed both collars and they were instantly stopped from their hasty exit.

They both heard an all too familiar sigh before the person spoke "Are you guys forgetting you've got school? Come on." Their closest friend Shikamaru started dragging two now very depressed teenagers.

"Dude, how about this weekend us and the rest of the gang head over there?" Kiba asked still being dragged by the collar.

"Agreed!" Naruto squealed happily giving his best friend a thumbs up, Kiba returned the gesture as they were dragged to their first lesson of the day, Science.

* * *

Naruto now sat in his third lesson of the day, Math. God, this was another bane of his existence, he was terrible at Math and he didn't know why. Most of the time he really did try to understand all the equation and formulas but he couldn't grasp the concept of it all, who the hell thought mixing letters with numbers was a good idea anyway!? He guessed he was just a left-brained kind of guy and because of that he probably would have failed Math a long time ago if it weren't for his Math teacher, Iruka-sensei.

The man was as nice as they come. He was like the father Naruto never had. He wasn't Naruto's official guardian but he might as well have been. He knew of Naruto's situation of living on his own with deceased parents and his never-around-when-you-need-him travelling grandfather and so Iruka stopped by unannounced every now and then to make sure Naruto was alright, he'd stay with him for a while and make sure that wasn't too lonely and if he needed any groceries or if the house needed any cleaning.

Naruto smiled and chuckled at the fond memories it brought to mind.

"Dobe, stop overthinking you'll hurt yourself." Naruto's smile instantly slid of his face and sent a death glare over toward the guy behind him. God why did he always have something to say when it came to him!?

Sasuke was standing there with a confident smirk on his face and his arms casually crossed. He wore the long sleeve shirt and similar to Naruto he had his sleeved rolled up his forearms but wore the black blazer opposed to the cardigan and had the first two buttons undone showing only a small fraction of his pale chest and the striped tie hanging only slightly loose from his neck. Who wants that useless thing chocking you all day anyway? All in all Sasuke looked good. You'd have to be blind not to see it even straight guys knew he was hot. Naruto lightly blushed and spoke defensively on instinct.

"Shut up, teme! Don't make me come over there and-"

"Naruto! Are you paying attention?" Iruka-sensei scolded with a displeased look on his face.

"Y-yeah… Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto sent one last glare over to Sasuke before sliding back into his seat.

"Good. I would also like to see you and Sasuke after class." Iruka stated calmly before going back to the lesson.

"Ooooh you're in trouble, dude." Kiba whispered to Naruto which didn't help Naruto's panicked state. Naruto instinctively looked back to Sasuke for confirmation of some sort. When he looked back to see Sasuke completely clam, he relaxed a little bit and when Sasuke caught his worried gaze he older boy shrugged and looked back to the front, he let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding in before trying again at the current algebra equation on the board.

* * *

After the math lesson was over Naruto was at the front of the class fidgeting, pacing and scratching the back of his neck all at once; he just couldn't keep still. He didn't even talk that much in class today only a small jokes and chats to Kiba. He didn't want Iruka-sensei to be disappointed in him; he wanted to make him proud. Iruka-sensei was the only reason he even _tried_ to do well in Math.

"Stop fidgeting idiot, it's annoying." Naruto lifted his head up to Sasuke who was sitting at a front row desk with his arms crossed and ankle resting on his knee with a completely calm expression on his face.

"Why are you so calm? We could be in serious trouble here and it's all your fault!" Naruto screeched he didn't actually blame Sasuke, well kind of. He just needed to vent his nervousness.

"If it's anyone's fault were in trouble it's yours, dobe." Sasuke stated factually

"So we _are_ in trouble!?" Naruto panicked again as he dropped to the floor and curled up into a little ball, lightly rocking back and forth mumbling "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, please get up off the floor you're not in trouble and Sasuke you shouldn't scare him like that." Iruka said with a kind smile on his face as Naruto slowly heaved himself off the floor and as Sasuke got out of the desk; both stood in front of Iruka as he took his seat behind the large wooden desk.

"Now Naruto, we both know that you try very hard in Mathematics but it comes as a struggle to you, yes? It's no secret that you are more experienced in the creative arts such as Music, for example." Iruka asked kindly trying not to offend Naruto.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Naruto agreed nervously not really wanting to talk about his academic struggles in front of Sasuke.

"And Sasuke, It's no surprise that you excel in the academic subjects such as Mathematics, correct?" He asked and Sasuke gave a casual but suspicious 'Hn' in response.

"Well than I think in an effort to improve Naruto's academic skills and a perfect opportunity to help to two of you get along better, and we all know that I just don't have the time…" Iruka began both boys having a growing suspicion that they didn't like where this conversation was going.

Iruka promptly turned to face Sasuke "Sasuke I was wondering if you would be as kind as to offer to tutor Naruto in Mathematics." He smiled but it was short lived when Naruto decided to speak up.

"You want Sasuke to tutor me!?" Naruto yelled back in protest

"Yes I do. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for both of you, Sasuke to gain social skills and you to improve your grade in Mathematics. Maybe you'll find that you both have something in common and can form a friendship of sorts." Iruka stated firmly not wanting this to be up for discussion. Iruka only had the most pure intentions for both boys at heart.

"This is outrageous!" Naruto yelled, failing his arms.

"I won't do it." Sasuke stated.

"You won't?" Naruto whipped his head over to Sasuke

"No."

"Oh thank Kami-sama." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you _want_ me to tutor you?" Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at the blonde.

"No!" Naruto defended

"Then I'll do it."

"What!?" Naruto screeched

Iruka smiled, knowing somehow this would work out in his favour. "Good. Now that that's settled feel free to head to lunch. See you next lesson, Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka was practically glowing when he walked out the door and into the hall.

"Come on dobe, my lunch is getting cold." Was all Sasuke said before he too started walking out the classroom. Naruto stood there dumbstruck for a few moments. What the hell just happened!?

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Naruto yelled after once again regaining himself and ran after Sasuke towards the cafeteria.

Naruto spotted a large grey lunch table inside the giant room that so commonly known as the cafeteria, he spotted the table on the other side of the room containing all of his chaotic friends.

"Hey, Naruto! Over here!" He saw Kiba yell from the other end of the room standing up and waving hysterically. Naruto chuckled and started heading over when he spotted Sasuke in the corner of his eye at a vending machine purchasing a cola. "Oi, teme!" Sasuke looked up from his cola.

"You're coming with me, we gotta discuss these stupid tutor plans from Iruka-sensei." He said bored as he dragged Sasuke and his freshly brought cola over to his table of friends.

He and a reluctant Sasuke sat next to Rock Lee and across from Shikamaru, Sakura and Kiba but all in all there were a total of nine at the table including the six mentioned.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the extra company?" Kiba said annoyed pointing his chopsticks and glaring at Sasuke.

"We need to discuss certain matter, so I invited him to our table." He said smiling happy at annoying Kiba and Sasuke all in a matter of minutes but it was short lived when a high-pitched "Sasuke-kun!" erupted from Sakura.

"Oh jeez, here we go." Kiba mumbled angrily. "Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself. Sakura hearing both comments –being sat in between both boys– aimed at her but ignoring them in favour of basking in the glory of having her beloved '_Sasuke-kun_' sit at her table, just across from her no less!

Naruto rolled his eyes, having liked Sakura a long time ago but realising his love toward the pink-haired girl was completely materialistic and not actual love but more of an obsession with the 'prettiest girl in school' kind of deal. Even though Naruto found both sexes attractive he just didn't feel that way for the girl but they still managed to become good friends over time and stay within the same friendship group.

The ever faithful Rock Lee decided that it was his time to greet the new guest. God knows that guy doesn't how to sit still. Yet, it's what makes Lee… Lee.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! How nice of you to join us on this fine day! I hope your faithful youth-filled spirit is intact, yes?"

"Hn."

"Wonderful! I'm glad your everlasting youth is in full bloom! Gai-sensei would be so proud!" By this point Lee was doing a hero pose atop the table giving a rather loud hearty chuckle and streams of tears pouring from his eyes.

"Okay Sasuke, let us discuss." Naruto slapped his hands together with a big smile on his face turning towards Sasuke while everyone else quickly got over the new intrusion "So where are we gonna to do it? At mine or yours?" He said matter-of-factly not really going into much needed detail for it to not be taken the wrong way… again.

Naruto's blunt statement with possible hint of sexual innuendo caused about three people at their table including Sakura, Hinata (who blushed horribly) and Neji to slowly turn their heads to listen to the _intriguing_ conversation.

"Hn. I don't really care." Sasuke stated, bored.

"Don't you live in like some big-ass mansion in Beverly Hills or something?"

"But Naruto we live in Japa–" Someone at their table tried but was promptly ignored.

Sasuke shot Naruto an annoyed look but slightly nodded his head anyway.

"Well then let's do it at your house, after school. Uh, do I need to bring anything? I don't know like prepare or something beforehand?" Naruto cocked his head slightly till looking at Sasuke making him seem even more innocent and oblivious to his own wording.

Another two people including Shikamaru and Kiba looked up from their food to stare and listen in, while the others starting gaining shocked expressions and were trying to be discreet about ease dropping.

"I'll set it up. Just bring the essentials."

"Okay! Will do!" Naruto chirped, turning away from the boy next to him and started digging into his lunch.

By this point everybody on their table and a few people on surrounding tables were staring at them with a beyond shocked expressions on their face, wondering what the actual fuck they just heard.

Sasuke finally looked up from his own lunch feeling something wrong to see everyone staring directly at him with a… what was that… an eager, awaiting expression? Getting slightly annoyed at the constant gazes he spoke with a slight trace of murderous intent.

"What?" Sasuke's tone made Naruto look up from his cup of Instant Noodles with the ends of the noodles still hanging from his mouth. Seeing everyone looking between him and Sasuke, he quickly slurped up the rest of the noodles and gave a small nervous smile. Everyone was still staring intensely; all expect Shikamaru who was pinching the bridge of his nose with eyes tightly shut.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun, how c-could you… Why d-didn't you t-tell m-me…" Sakura looked like she was about to break out in a fit of tears. Naruto was completely bewildered by this point. What was everybody's problem?

'_What the fuck is she talking about?' _Sasuke thought to himself

"S-Sakura-chan! Don't cry! Please!" Naruto pleaded to a shaking, sniveling Sakura from across the table.

"Naruto, you're seriously having sex with _another_ guy… and Sasuke of all people? Wasn't losing your virginity to some strange guy in a bathroom enough?" Kiba said with a grand total of zero fucks and a full boat of confidence.

"What!?" Naruto screeched in defence.

"What." Sasuke stated but if you looked close enough you could see his left eye twitching.

Both spoke in unison and everyone continued to stare and whisper about Kiba's statement.

"I mean I don't mind that you're gay and all but could you not talk about Sasuke sticking _it_ in _you_ at the lunch table." Kiba continued calmly as he started to chew on his beef jerky. Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Sasuke had one perfect eyebrow raised in confusion but also held a smug expression for having Naruto's friends instantly assume he would dominate over Naruto in sexual relationship.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa! First off! I am not gay! I find _both_ sexes appealing! You guys know that! And second of all who in the name of Kami-sama said I lost my virginity in a goddamn bathroom stall!? Wha- Why would anyone even do that!?" Naruto slammed his fists on the table after standing while defending his case and his quickly slipping dignity. He was out of breath from shouting so loud and took a few moments to catch his breath.

Kiba took this time to promptly explain _his_ side of the story to the eager awaiting group at their table.

"Yeah well yesterday morning he came to me and told me about him doing things that felt good in a bathroom stall with some guy. I didn't discriminate him but still… I made sure he was safe about it and stuff, you know?." Kiba explained while everyone nodded lightly in understanding and acceptance.

"KIBA! Shut up! Stop telling people that I did that stuff when I didn't! And another thing, I would _never_ have sex with Sasuke and even if by the mysterious magical powers of magic I somehow _did _have sex with the bastard; he would _not_ be the seme. Case closed."

"And lastly… SASUKE! WHERE THE _HELL _ARE YOU IN ALL THIS!?" Naruto shouted looking over to the overly-quiet boy beside him who continued to look straight forward and sipping his cola without a care in the world. He took his time finishing his drink before he spoke with everyone practically on the ends of their seats waiting for his response.

"I'm the dobe's tutor." Was all he said but it seemed like it was enough explaination because everyone gave a long _'ooooh'_ and continued back to their still practically untouched lunches.

"What!? I say it a million times and no one believes me and the teme says it once and everyone instantly gets it!?" Naruto screeched in protest at being so heavily ignored but alas no one even flinched as Sasuke said a quiet "Sit down and shut up." Before pulling Naruto down to his seat at the table the blonde mumbled a 'stupid friends' under his breath before downing the rest of his instant ramen cup.

* * *

Naruto was once again on the bus but for a change was sat next to a brooding Sasuke.

"Come one Sasuke cheer up, it won't be that bad. I promise I'll do my best." He tried but huffed when Sasuke gave him a shut-the-hell-up glare. The bus pulled to halt at Sasuke's stop and they got off the bus and started walking towards Sasuke's house.

"So I was thinking-" Naruto started

"Here we go."

"Shut up bastard it's a good idea! So I was thinking that a really good way to teach me math would be like a reward system kind of deal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hear me out! So how about like every time I get a question right I get ten bowls of ramen!" He chirped happily hoping Sasuke would agree; he really felt like ramen.

"Dobe, I don't have any ramen. Besides, I don't think _anyone_ has that much ramen."

"Ichiraku's does!" Naruto retorted and responded by poking his tongue out at Sasuke.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto they finally reached Sasuke's house.

"Whoa, _this_ is your house!?"

Naruto looked up to see a quite beautiful double story house, with two large white pillars at the front and a balcony on the second floor with wooden steps leading up to a big black door, the house was on overall maroon colour with some features black and some white but was an elegant and stunning house.

"Hn. It's not that great, usuratonkachi."

Sasuke walked up the few steps and unlocked the door, he motioned for Naruto to hurry up and get inside since he was taking his sweet time gawking at the house in front of him. Naruto hurried inside with a mumbled 'don't call me that' and followed Sasuke up the stairs and into his room.

"It's big." Naruto stated somewhat blankly.

The room was mostly dark blue and red with hints of white and black. In the middle of the room against the wall was a large double bed with a plain dark blue quilt cover and a black bed frame with red decorative cushions. There was a big Uchiha symbol printed on the wall above his bed and the walls themselves were also a dark blue. His wardrobe and desk where pitch black along with a bookshelf next to the door.

Naruto looked around the mostly dark room and huffed "Figures." He mumbled.

Sasuke swung off his bag and chucked it on the edge of his bed and grabbed Naruto's and did the same. The raven went over and starting taking out books from both bags and spreading them out on the floor, Sasuke sat on the floor leaning against the foot of his bed and starting reading through Naruto's Math note book. Naruto scratched the back of his head not really knowing what to do, so he just decided to take a seat beside Sasuke and they got started.

* * *

"So x represents 8 here while the y represents 15?" Naruto asked tapping the rubber end of the pencil against his bottom lip. It had been about three hours and they were still hard at work. Naruto, now much more confident with the situation of Sasuke tutoring him was lying on his stomach on Sasuke's bed with multiple math books spread out in front of him.

Sasuke got up from doing his own assignment on the floor and headed over to Naruto. The younger Uchiha leaned over Naruto's laying form and looked over the blonde's shoulder to see the equation. The older boy rested one of his arms on the other side of Naruto. The blonde could feel Sasuke's chest press up against his shoulder and he blushed _'Argh, why am I blushing!?'_ he mentally scolded himself for acting like such a girl. It was just Sasuke, so why did he care so much that he was so close?

"Dobe, you there? How do you expect to understand anything if you don't listen?" Sasuke spoke looking to Naruto, which the blonde also did a second later causing their faces to become very close, closer than they would have liked. Naruto's eyes darted down to Sasuke's lips for a split second before meeting an overpowering black gaze. The blonde felt a heat pool in his stomach and he suddenly felt nervous and could feel the tint in his cheeks darken. In an attempt to ease the butterflies in his stomach Naruto inched his head forward ever so slightly, barley even noticeable to Sasuke who was so close. The feeling only got worse the closer there faces became and he realised something important, he didn't feel wired being so close to Sasuke, not at all.

"Sasuke…" Naruto slipped out while dark eyes widened. Naruto only very rarely spoke his name and to hear it said like that, it sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine that he would deny ever occurred.

Sasuke suddenly snapped his head to the side after a few more seconds of silent staring and mumbled a 'You're doing fine.' before heading back down to his spot on the floor. Naruto sighed _'What the hell is wrong with me? If he didn't move would I have…' _he decided to shake the thought from his end before he could even finish it. The room grew quiet with an unknown atmosphere so Naruto broke the silence the only way he knew how.

"_A dangerous upspring reflected on you,  
Has the kids telling fairy tales based off your lie.  
The remorse of a princess who's mocked by her father,  
A revolt to her majesty she bows out for life,"_

Naruto began with a beautiful soft voice only really whispering the song to himself. Singing always helped to calm him down and get him through the days. He just needed the right song.

"_Your highness, your highness how low will you go?  
Do you dare say it to the cities of the world?  
He may doubt the truth of it but nothing excuses it.  
When a man's pride is injured a drink or two is due."_

Naruto took a deep breath and Sasuke smirked to himself knowing Naruto couldn't see his face form his spot on his bed. There was no denying the dobe was good.

"_I know it seems like it's impossible  
Just to stop it all.  
And if you think I'm a mistake,  
Just break it off."_

Naruto finished, smiling to himself. Sasuke had to resist to not sing along with the dobe, of course he knew the song but he couldn't risk Naruto freaking out and telling everybody about his secret passion for music. He had to focus on his studies, be the best in class not lose sight of his father's dream for him. To one day take over the Uchiha Company which his uncle Madara(1) was currently leading until Sasuke was ready to take the role. His father had big plans for him ever since he was born, he was supposed to have gotten used to the fact that his life was planned for him. He was. He was… Right? Yes. He was. It's was his late father's wish that Sasuke become the head of the Uchiha Company, he didn't have a choice. Sasuke was falling deeper into his own thoughts he heard a loud thud that effectively knocked him out of his own mind.

He turned his head around to see the dobe lying on his floor rolling around in pain; he couldn't help but roll his eyes and let a small chuckle fall from his lips. Apparently it wasn't as quiet as he would have liked because Naruto instantly stopped flailing around and looked up at Sasuke dumbfounded for a few seconds before a huge grin covered his face and he started to get up off the floor.

"Hey teme, what's the time?" Naruto asked while yawning and stretching out his arms. Wondering why he was tired at, he guessed was about seve-

"Ten-thirty seven."

"Jeez, it's already that late?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck "I feel bad bothering Iruka-sensei at this time of night; I guess I could catch a bus home…" Naruto contemplated.

Sasuke silently walked to his dresser and pulled out an long sleeved black shirt with bright orange swirls on either elbow and a spare pair of boxers and promptly threw them at the idiot.

"Wha-" Naruto tried, pulling the offending clothing off his face.

"It's too late for any buses to be running from here to your house and Iruka-sensei is probably asleep." Sasuke stated not really explaining the throwing of the clothing.

"Do you want to take a shower, usuratonkachi?" Naruto was distracted by the out of the blue question,

"U-uh no, I take them in the mornings." He replied almost robotically and Sasuke nodded before pulling out a black t-shirt and another pair of boxers and turning to leave the room but stopping at the door frame, not looking at Naruto who was still hugging the clothing that had been thrown at him.

"Change in here while I'm taking a shower. Don't touch anything." With that Sasuke walked out into the hall and toward to bathroom.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded for the umpteenth time this week. Did Sasuke, in his own bastardly way, ask Naruto to stay over? Naruto hugged the clothing tighter and smiled to himself in which could only be described as a smile of excitement.

* * *

**Songs used this chapter:**  
Off with her head (Acoustic) – Ghost Town

**(1) – I just had to write in Madara. I JUST HAD TO! HE'S MY BOY. GOD HE'S BEAUTIFUL 3 :3 Maybve we'll meet him later on…? Before you ask 'where's Itachi?' 'what about Itachi?' I'm not quite sure what I want to do with Itachi… Maybe have him work for a different part of the company and visit Sasuke every so often at his house or have him not in it at all? I'm still not sure!**

* * *

**Review! **

**Any and all helpful/insightful constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :D**

**Let me know what you think! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Akatsuki and Music Studios

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow readers! How are you? Good I hope. Have you guys got Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution yet? No? WHY NOT!? You should, it's amazing and it's the first Naruto game I've ever brought and I LOVE IT TO BITS! I've been playing it non-stop since I got it so my writing had been a bit… slow… :S

**Warnings:** SUPER CUDDLY FLUFF! ERMAHGERD ITS SO FLUFFEH! YOU'RE COVERED IN IT, I'M COVERED IN IT. WERE ALL COVERED IN IT. IT'S **EVERYWHERE. **AND BACON, MMMMM BACONNNNN…. *drools*

**Disclaimer: **So… uh sorry about that, I got a little wired there for a second! Aha Anyways, I do not own the rights to any of the songs used throughout this Fan Fiction, I just use whatever song I think will best fit the story so… ya. I also don't make any money or gain any profit from promoting the songs used (But seriously listen to them, they're all really good) NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**When Sound Becomes Visual**

**Chapter 3: Weekend Plans and Music Studios**

* * *

_**Previously on When Sound Becomes Visual:**_

_Naruto stood there dumbfounded for the umpteenth time this week. Did Sasuke, in his own bastardly way, ask Naruto to stay over? Naruto hugged the clothing tighter and smiled to himself in which could only be described as a smile of excitement._

* * *

"I guess I'm sleeping over then…" Naruto jumped slightly when he heard the water from the shower running's through the walls, just knowing Sasuke was completely naked and wet a few rooms away was embarrassing for him. He hopped over to his backpack and placed it on the bed before undressing from his stuffy uniform and putting on Sasuke's clothes. He blushed when he realised just whose clothes he was putting on.

What was he doing? Sasuke was his number one rival. They always competed, on pretty much everything that _could_ be competed on, it wasn't ever set in stone or spoken out aloud between them but it might as well have been. They were each other's reason to do better, to go that extra mile to beat the other. Naruto couldn't say he didn't think Sasuke was attractive everyone knew he was good looking, even more than everyone knew of his love for music. Heck, he could swear he heard even Kiba say it once and he's straight for crying out loud!

If Naruto was being honest he could probably name a few times in P.E. where Sasuke did something or moved a certain way that made him look a little longer than he should have or caused a butterfly effect in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to dwell on that part for too long. The only question the remained in his mind when Sasuke was heard walking back toward the bedroom was,

'_How does Sasuke feel?'_

He quickly finished pulling his boxers up his thighs and Sasuke walked in a few seconds later with the shirt and boxers on with a white fluffy towel around his neck and hair still damp. Naruto was bent over his backpack when he heard the door open he quickly spun around and blushed lightly seeing Sasuke staring at him with a blank look. The blush deepened when Sasuke did a quick once over of his body and Naruto started to fidget with the hem of his shirt like some little girl.

'_Stop acting like a crushing school girl! Dattebayo!'_ He yelled in his head but did little to help the situation at hand and the way Sasuke was staring at him.

If he didn't know any better he would have said that was lust in Sasuke's eyes but of course Naruto was oblivious so he didn't seem to notice.

"The shirts… a bit big..." Sasuke said blankly and Naruto could have sworn the bastard was trying to hold back a laugh. Naruto cocked his head to the side in innocence before hurriedly made his way over to the mirror next to Sasuke and instantly his blush increased ten-fold. The black shirt was defiantly big and fell past his –Sasuke's– boxers and made it look like he wasn't wearing any bottoms at all but that wasn't the only reason Naruto was blushing. When he lifted the shirt to tuck into his boxers he actually looked at the boxers he was wearing which were a dark blue with small Uchiha clan symbols placed all over them.

"It makes him look… possessive… or something." Naruto mumbled, not really meaning to say that out loud.

"Well I don't like sharing if that's what you mean." Sasuke said dismissively. Naruto eyes widened slightly and he blushed again pulling the shirt down over the boxers.

Sasuke casually walked past Naruto and over to his side of the bed and pulled up the covers before going in and lying down on his side. Naruto just stared at Sasuke's back wondering what he was supposed to do. He hadn't really slept over anyone's house before, well that wasn't entirely true. Kiba constantly had the gang over for sleep overs but that was different. They just all slept in their own sleeping bags wherever they could fit on Kiba's lounge floor. Simple. But Naruto had never gone over to Sasuke's house nor had he slept over someone's house where it was just two of them.

"Hurry up and get in, it's already late as it is." Sasuke said and Naruto detected a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Oh r-right." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he headed over to the other side and got in. He squirmed around to get comfortable for a few seconds before he rolled over on his side and his face suddenly become only inches away from Sasuke's. He looked away sheepishly and a small awkward smile was placed on his lips.

"Uh-" Naruto began but was interrupted,

"Have you ever even slept over someone's house before?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and a somewhat of an egotistical tone, Naruto getting slightly annoyed at Sasuke's arrogant attitude, pouted.

"Yes! In fact I sleep over Kiba's all the time! I just… I've never slept _with_ someone before…" Naruto chuckled lightly to try and lighten to mood but Sasuke simply lifted an eyebrow and stared at him.

Naruto stared back "What?" he said confused by Sasuke's look only to go over his own words and blushed. Hard.

"I-I didn't it mean like _that!_ I-I just meant I've never slept in someone else bed, ya know? Like I sleep at Kiba's all the time but it's always with like a hundred other people and we all sleep in our own little sleeping bags l-like cacoons, ya know? B-but we don't turn into butterflies in the morning if that's what your thinking-" Naruto's insane rumbling was cut off when Sasuke flicked him in the middle of his forehead.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled while rubbing the red patch on his head.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, dobe." Sasuke rolled over so his back was facing Naruto and squirmed a bit to get comfortable before closing his eyes.

Naruto shifted around not knowing what to do. He was nervous and he didn't even know why. _'It's just the teme._' The saying rang like a mantra through his head over and over but still his eyes still flickered over to Sasuke every few seconds. Suddenly Sasuke rolled over onto his back and Naruto made sure he was asleep by waving his hand in front of his eyes for a few seconds. When he thought it was safe Naruto took a deep breath before ever so slightly wiggling into the radiating heat that Sasuke was giving off. He lightly tugged at Sasuke's arm bringing the appendage into an embrace and snuggling it against his body. He closed it eyes and was just about to fall into a peaceful slumber–

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke was now facing Naruto with a completely stoic look on his face. While Naruto had a very nervous and guilty look plastered all over his.

"Uh, nothing! I just… uh…" The blonde mumbled as he hurriedly tried to think of an excuse to why he was practically gripping onto Sasuke's arm for dear life.

"I-I can't sleep without hugging something, okay!" Naruto hesitantly admitted, it was an embarrassing trait he had ever since he was a child, after his parents passed away every time he slept he just needed to know something, anything was well… _there._

Since he lived alone when he went to sleep he always snuggled with his cute nine-tailed fox plush toy which he named Kurama. His grandfather, Jiraiya told him once that his father made it for him as a child which made it one of Naruto's most prised possessions. _'Maybe next time I sleep over Sasuke's house I can bring Kurama as well... Wait, next time!?'_ Naruto was thrown from his thoughts when Sasuke spoke.

"Use one of my pillows then." Sasuke said as he tiredly pulled back his arm from Naruto's hold. He didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed Naruto's face and he felt a pang of guilt. Naruto lifted his head and took one of the pillows out from beneath his head and hugged it against his body.

"G'night Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled at typical response and snuggled ever-so-closer to the pillow and closed his eyes.

Two hours had passed and Naruto still hadn't slept.

'_Just sleep damn it! Sleeeeeeeeep!'_ he tried but his body was having none of it. He huffed quietly while removing himself from the pillow he was hugging to death and put it back under his head, all while attempting to not wake up Sasuke. He could hear rustling behind him and turned over to see Sasuke's tranquil face, in front of him. _'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.'_ Naruto took this rare occasion and studied his rival's features. The long black eye lashes that rested on clear pale skin that was highlighted by the moon-light coming in through the window and the soft thin lips that were lightly parted. His hair, Naruto would have to say that was his favourite part, it looked so soft and silky. It was practically black but in the right light it had a tinge of blue through it which made it so unique, also the hairstyle it was constantly in reminded Naruto of a duck but.

Out of curiosity he reached out and ran his hand through the black locks. Sasuke subconsciously sighed at the gentle contact and Naruto smiled, trying not to laugh. After running his hands through Sasuke's hair a few times he took out his hand before giving himself a few seconds to breathe deeply before lifting up one of Sasuke's arms and sliding in beneath it. He let go of the appendage, letting it fall loosely around his waist and he curled into Sasuke's embrace, gripping the Uchiha's black t-shirt tightly. Naruto smiled knowing he made it in without waking Sasuke and still had all his limbs intact; afraid Sasuke would wake up and tear them all off. His eyelids grew heavy practically instantly and vaguely felt a hot breath wash over his face and strong arms secure themselves around him before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his side, still awake when he felt Naruto cuddle up to him _'Usuratonkachi.'_ He thought simply before looking down and sighing seeing the blonde gripping his shirt tightly with both hands. He decided he'd let the idiot do what he wanted, just this once. He tightened his loose hold around the dobe before also falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke from what he had to admit was one of the warmest and comfiest sleeps he's ever had. He yawned and stretched his tanned limbs out in all directions before remembering where he was and whose house he was in. He quickly looked around the room and realised he was the only one there, he pouted to himself, a little miffed about Sasuke leaving him but suddenly the intoxicating scent of crisp, sizzling bacon filled his nostrils and drool instantly poured from his mouth.

"BACON!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream from upstairs and he smirked; having a strong feeling the dobe would like bacon. He chucked another piece of raw bacon onto the sizzling pan before a he heard a series of thumps travelling down the stairs and a moment later having the eager blonde dip under one of his arms that was holding onto the handle of the frying pan and pop up right in front of him, blocking his view of the pan.

"BACON!" Naruto shouted again, right in Sasuke's face, who didn't even flinch at the loud volume of the blonde's voice. Naruto spun around toward the pan and licked his lips seeing all the bacon pieces.

"Stop drooling all over the bacon, idiot." Sasuke scolded, from behind him not minding that Naruto was invading his personal space. _'Why am I so comfortable around Naruto?'_ He thought to himself when suddenly Naruto turned around and they became extremely close, bodies almost pressed together. All Sasuke had to do was lean forward and he would be pressing his body whole against Naruto's, pushing him into the counter top but he didn't, he remind completely still not wanting Naruto to 'snap out of it'. Their faces were only inches apart, so close yet so far apart.

Sasuke didn't feel uncomfortable. But he should. It felt… _right_ to be so close to Naruto. But it shouldn't. It's wrong, isn't it?

He could see right into Naruto's eyes, in fact that was all he could see and they were amazing. So many shades of blue it was incredible. Just by looking at them he could tell how much emotion they held. In a subconscious attempt to get a better look at the shorter boy's eyes, Sasuke gently placed a pale hand against Naruto's cheek, he hadn't even realised what he did until he saw the breath-taking blue eyes widen in shock. His own eyes widened with realisation of what he had done.

And all he could think about was leaning in.

'_Why!?'_

Naruto held perfectly still, not wanting to scare Sasuke off. He felt Sasuke place his hand on his cheek and it took all his will power not to curl up into the gentle touch. _'Why do I feel like this?'_ He felt so comfortable like this, like… it was right. If Naruto was asked what he wanted most in the world at that exact moment, it would be to have the courage to lean forward.

They broke apart slightly feeling _something_ but not knowing what to do about it. Suddenly the bacon made a rather large pop and Naruto jumped slightly before a bit of hot oil sprang out from the pan and singed Naruto's back. He yelped and jumped forward into Sasuke, they were about to fall to the floor but Sasuke caught the island behind them and caught Naruto before he clumsily fell to the floor. They ended up in some sort of dip-like position with Naruto's head only a few inches from the floor and Sasuke over him, one arm curled around Naruto's waist holding him up and the other holding onto the counter. The youngest Uchiha had to hold back a laugh at the look on the dobe's face.

"You're such a clumsy idiot." He shook his head before heaving Naruto back up into a standing position and smirked seeing Naruto's face flushed. He flicked him in the forehead and snapped Naruto from his daze.(1)

"Teme! Don't do that!" he pouted and Sasuke shook his head before pushing Naruto away from the pan and making him sit down at the table.

They ate breakfast with casual insults and conversation –sometimes bits of bacon– flying between the two of them.

"So, when are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked while taking a bite of a piece of his extra-burnt crispy bacon and wincing slightly at the crunch it made in his mouth.

"What!? Gosh, you're so rude teme! I'm offended!" Naruto gushed and gave Sasuke an over exaggerated shocked face. "Oh! That reminds me though! It's Saturday right?"

"I'd like to believe so."

"Well Kiba invited me over to Akatsuki –You know Akatsuki right? The greatest hangout spot ever! The guys that work there are hilarious! You'd love them! Wait actually you'd hate them... Anyway!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's side chatter, and the fact that he had bits of charred bacon all over his face.

"I was wondering if you'd want to tag along? It'll be fun and they have everything there! It's like three stories or something ridiculous like that! Oh! And Kiba told me at school yesterday that they just got a karaoke machine! A KARAOKE MACHINE, SASUKE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS!?" Naruto shouted extending his arms to show just how much it meant.

"Yeah I get it dobe, they got one of those crappy machines with decade old tracks on it and only people who can't sing use it." He said with emotionless tone but slight humour from Naruto's excitement over a dumb karaoke machine. He looked up at Naruto across the table and saw the idiot practically jumping up and down in his chair.

"Yeah well that about to change because I'm going to use it non-stop! You know I love music right!? Of course you do! Everyone knows!" He laughed heartedly and face getting flushed with excitement just thinking of all the fun they'd have with the new addition to Akatsuki and next year when there old enough to drink they'll all get drunk and sing which will be a hundred times more funny, in Naruto's books at least.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've got better things to do then to sing lame songs with your friends." He said and Naruto felt a twinge of hurt at the response.

"Why not? Please! I really wa- uh… I…" Naruto stuttered

"You what, usuratonkachi?"

"Don't call me that, bastard! And I was just gonna say… That I want you to come; I think I'd be more fun with you there." Naruto said seriously, giving Sasuke a smile that later Sasuke could only describe as breathtaking. No one had ever really told Sasuke the he'd be _fun_ to be around before.

The stoic teen just stared at Naruto for a few seconds not really knowing what to say. Naruto stared back before getting an annoyed expression on his face.

"So? Are you coming or not bastard?" he said crossing his arms and leaning back into the wooden chair.

Sasuke sighed "Do I get a choice?" he said looking down at his plate, he got up and collected both plates and went over to the sink and started washing them.

"Nope!" Naruto chirped happily. Jumping out his seat and turning to find Sasuke's bedroom to pack up his things.

"Do you remember the way to my bedroom?" Sasuke called from the sink. Not wanting to look stupid Naruto replied dishonestly

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid you know! I remember exactly where to go!" Naruto spoke defensively

"Whatever usuratonkachi, I just assumed an idiot like yourself would forget." Sasuke smirked, he could practically hear the steam coming from Naruto's ears.

"Asshole!" Naruto called from around the corner in an attempt to try and find Sasuke's room.

* * *

He was distracted by the thought of bacon and had the scent of the glorious food to guide him downstairs to the kitchen but now he had no idea how to navigate the huge house.

After coming across six locked doors, two bathrooms and what appeared to be a walk-in closet Naruto thought he forever lost until he saw a dull blue door, which was wired considering ever other door in the house was brown wooden, this one looked thicker and had- was that sound proof glass?

Letting curiosity get the better of him Naruto looked around to make sure Sasuke wasn't around and tip-toed over the the door and peaked through the small window in the door.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped. _'I have to go inside, I have to!'_ Naruto pleaded with himself and nodded; willing to accept the punishment if he got caught.

He slowly turned to knob and he thanked every God he could think of, when he heard the glorious sound of the door clicking open. He slowly stepped inside and took a slow intake of breath,

"Wow…" He breathed looking into a custom-built music room/recording studio.

The walls were covered in soft dull coloured sound proof foam and the carpet was a simple but nice looking blue and red pattern. There was a designer drum kit sitting against the back wall, with a bag full of drumsticks sitting on the drum stool, there were two electric guitars sitting peacefully against their stands in front of the drum kit, one black and the other red and white. There was a black bass guitar to the side and a microphone at the front of all the other instruments, a microphone which Naruto couldn't resist going up to and stroking with the upmost care.

"Beautiful. I would give _anything_ to be able to use a microphone like this even just once." He breathed softly to himself. He looked up from the microphone and it's stand and looked through the glass panels into a recording studio; it had a microphone with the foam padding in front of it and a small switchboard inside. _'Is this Sasuke's? So maybe he _is_ a musician? Wait, maybe it's not his? Maybe one of his parents old rooms? Even if it is his… how do I know he's even any good?'_ Naruto decided not to tell Sasuke about finding this room, not yet. Not until he knew for sure or if Sasuke was any good to begin with, yet he couldn't help but let a little excitement creep up into him that maybe he'd _finally_ have someone to ask. He looked up the walls of the studio and his eyes caught onto a simple white clock.

"Shit!" He swore seeing he'd been in there for about fifteen minutes already and Sasuke was probably looking for him. He panicked and quickly looked around making sure he didn't leave any trace of him being there. When he saw none he ran from the room, gently closing the door behind him as to not alert Sasuke and sprinted into what he believed was the only direction he hadn't been in to look for Sasuke's room.

* * *

Naruto came down the stairs about ten minutes later after finally finding Sasuke's room with his uniform back on and his school bag all packed. He found Sasuke in the living room flipping through random channels.

"Pick me up at seven, don't be late okay? Oh! I almost forgot, give me your phone." Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and held out his hand, Sasuke lazily reached into his black track pants and chucked Naruto his phone. Naruto thought for a moment asking himself when Sasuke put track pants on but his thought was cut short when he caught Sasuke's phone –before handing it back so Sasuke could put in the passcode- and starting looking through it.

"Yep, there's something wrong with it." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, nodding his head a few times for emphasis.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't have my number in it." Naruto said and then suddenly laughed hysterically for a few seconds.

Sasuke just kept silent continuing to raise that eyebrow, never even letting it quiver.

"Dobe, did you just use a pick up line on me?" Sasuke stated in an unamused voice.

"What!? Is _that_ what that is? I thought it was a joke! Oh god, does that mean all those people at Akatsuki have been hitting on me!?" Naruto looked like he had a sudden realisation as his shocked expression grew bigger and bigger by the second. Sasuke would swear he could literally see the new information seeping into Naruto's peanut-sized brain.

Sasuke frowned, not really liking the fact that people have been hitting on Naruto. Wait what? _'I'm not jealous'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"-does that mean when that guy said *gasp* and when his friend said *slightly bigger gasp* Oh, now I just feel bad for laughing…" Naruto continued

'_Nope, not jealous.'_

"And I still don't know what_ grinding _is-"

"Idiot, stop talking. Just hurry up and put in your phone number and address and leave already." Sasuke said, now extremely irritated at the whole situation.

'_Okay, maybe a little jealous.' _

Naruto frowned at the rude and commanding tone but punched in his details into Sasuke's phone happily one the less. "Remember seven o'clock tonight! See you then, teme." He said while handing back the phone. Naruto gave him one last smile to which Sasuke gave a 'hn' and Naruto was out the door and on his way home.

What the hell kind of place was this 'Akatsuki' anyways?

Sasuke sighed; he wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

**Songs used this chapter:  
**None!? *GASP!* OH THE HUMANITY!

**(1) - I'm sorry if you think I went about ending that scene the wrong way, it just got really serious... probably because I was listening to a sad song when I wrote it, so it got kind of depressing so I thought instead of them kissing (it's a still a bit early for that ;) I'd end it on a lighter note to ease the intense emotions they were feeling at that time.**

**Review! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Any and all constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
